


Lost Child II: First Christmas

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Lost Child [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Adoption, Christmas, Family, Family Feels, Four Shiba Siblings, Gen, Gin & Toushirou - Father/Son (Biological, Hurt/Comfort, Kaien & Momo - Father/Daughter (Adoptive/Foster), Kaien & Toushirou - Father/Son (Adoptive/Foster), Miyako & Momo - Mother/Daughter (Adoptive/Foster), Miyako & Toushirou - Mother/Son (Adoptive/Foster), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Rangiku & Toushirou - Mother/Son (Biological)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: After the "death" of Rangiku those who knew her or didn't but should have begin the process of moving on. The process of Kaien and Miyako adopting Momo and Toshiro goes through and it's time for the "family" to spend some time to get to know each other. What better way then Christmas time? At least according to Isshin.
Relationships: Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hinamori Momo/Kusaka Soujirou, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Shiba Kaien, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Shiba Miyako, Shiba Kaien/Shiba Miyako
Series: Lost Child [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815190
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bleach: Four Shiba, Bleach: Toushirou's Parents Are..., Focus on Female Characters, NaNoWriMo 2013, Platonic Relationships





	1. Adoption (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach.

Kaien sat in the thirteenth division working on writing up a particular report in regards to a recent Hollow event. A frown appeared on his face as he crumpled the paper up in frustration and tossed it into the trash can. Taking a deep breath he found himself wondering why he couldn't get the report down the way he wanted.

Ukitake knocked on the door. "Take a break from your paperwork. You can finish up the write up tomorrow. You have a meeting to sign those papers in front of a few other nobles. You don't want to let Miyako down. You then have a fukutaicho meeting afterwords. Now come along Kaien."

The younger Shinigami stood up and pushed his chair back into the desk and followed after his captain. "We've been waiting for a few months for the paperwork to go through. I'm honestly glad that we were able to get it signed as fast as we did, normally it takes time for the paperwork to get signed."

"It helps that you had Unohana and the head captain also backing this adoption. On top of this the child is a genius so none of the other noble families will object to him being added in, but because of his mental issues none of them will make a case for being allowed to adopt this child into their own clan. Well... there were a few families that spoke interest until they found out. And of course it makes sense that his sister would be adopted with him as well."

The two walked to the Ukitake clan's estate where quite a few people were gathering already. Kaien scratched his head as he looked around. "I don't see Momo-chan and her friends from the academy. And are you sure that you wish to host the ceremony at your place."

"We've discussed this. I want to be Shiro-chan's godfather so I might as well go this far. You said that the first time you wanted the children to see the Shiba-clan estate was when you could bring both children. Shiro-chan can't participate in his own ceremony because of his age and because of his mental state. You also didn't want Ganju-kun to feel bad because he wasn't being allowed to participate in the ceremony."

"Yes... but..." Kaien paused as Miyako came up and hugged him.

"You're just as nervous and excited as I am and when you get nervous you find yourself worrying about everything not to mention nitpicking everything."

"Nii-sama! O-nii-sama's getting drunk!" The sound of Kyoraku's voice caused a look of horror to cross his face as he saw the young female running up to him with a rather worried look on her face. As soon as he made the face a grin spread across her face. "I got you! It's actually uncle Kyoraku who is drunk and you and I know how well he can hold his drink. Plus Nanao-chan is with him keeping him out of trouble."

"That isn't funny." The fukutaicho of the thirteenth division frowned at his little sister. "What did you tell Ganju to make sure he didn't come?"

"I told him that I was spending time with just Miyako nee-san and that we would be doing girl related things. You would think by now that he would figure out that I'm not into girl related things."

Kaien let out a sigh. "You are old enough now to act like an adult."

"Hey, don't worry about me. Unlike my eldest brother I know that pretending to be an idiot isn't a good thing. I don't want the reputation of being an idiot actually."

"Yo!" The sound of someone speaking caused Ukitake and the three Shiba clan members to turn their heads to see four academy students. Three were male and one was female. The female academy student held her hands together nervously while the red headed male held his hand up in manner of greeting.

Kukaku walked around the other three and held up her hand in similar greeting. "Yo!"

The red haired academy student blinked a couple of times. "Um..."

Kaien let out a deep sigh. "Why don't you three introduce yourselves."

Kukaku held out her hand to the the academy students. "I am Shiba Kukaku, the one and only daughter of the Shiba-clan."

"Abarai-Renji..." The academy student held out his hand, his cheeks turning red as he looked at the girl's chest area.

Miyako giggled and leaned over to whisper into Kaien's ear. "You know, I wonder why Isshin had such a reaction like you told me he had when Kukaku has grown into a young lady for some time now."

"Perhaps he's been just to busy to notice." Kaien felt like rolling his eyes but held back.

"Or he knows all to well but doesn't want to admit that his little sister is growing up." The sister-in-law of the clan smiled. "Because I've seen him do that a lot of times around her and she's getting tired of it, him pretending to forget."

"I will have to talk to him about that." Kaien walked over to his sister as Izuru Kira and Kusaka Sojiro introduced themselves to the young Shiba clan member.

Renji blinked a couple of times. "Aren't you older then us?"

Kukaku's eyebrows rose up. "Of course I am. Perhaps you can tell my stupid brother who is supposed to be acting as the head of the clan as well as the taicho of the tenth that. He keeps going ballistic every time he thinks that I've grown up."

The small female who had yet to introduce herself looked up. "Wait... are you the little sister he talked about still bathing with? You don't look little?"

"Yeah... that's my brother for you. You must be the girl that nii-sama and nee-san are adopting."

"Hinamori Momo..." The girl trembled slightly before Kukaku clapped her on the back.

"You know, I like you a lot! I'm glad you're going to be a part of my family."

The female academy blinked a couple of times, not at all sure what to think of this reaction.


	2. Adoption (part 2)

To say Hinamori Momo was nervous was an understatement. In her wildest dreams she never expected that she would be graduating from the academy at the end of the school year or that she and her foster brother would be adopted into the Shiba clan. Of course she never imagined that a few months ago that her granny would end up dying or that her entire village would turn on her little brother beating him to the point he didn't trust adults and never spoke.

She sat up in her bed in the girls dorm and changed into her uniform. One of the other girls looked up from where she was sleeping, a rather irritated look on her face. "Where are you going this early in the morning. We don't have classes today."

"I have a pass off campus."

This caused another girl to groan, letting out an irritated sound. "You know... it's not fair how you're getting all of these passes off campus. What makes you so special."

The first girl who had taken the time to speak to her sat up, glaring at Momo. "Better yet, what is the reason for you leaving today. This little brother again? What exactly is so important about this little brother of yours that he would be taken care of by the forth division."

"He's..." Momo looked at the ground. " _I don't know how to explain to them that Toshiro is a child genius as well as having the mental problems he's had the last six months._ "

"Well... why are you leaving?" A third girl sat up, frowning as she did so.

"My... my brother and I are being adopted by the Shiba clan. I'm going to the adoption ceremony."

"Excuse me?" The second girl glared at her. "I know for a fact my grades are better then yours. What makes you so special that you get adopted."

"I'm not the one whose special. Shiro-chan is. He's the reason we're being adopted by the Shiba clan." Momo stood up then and headed for the door. Something told her not to stay near the girls. She then walked to the boy's dorm and stood outside of the entrance waiting for her three friends to come out.

Sojiro was the first to come out. "How are you feeling about today?"

"I'm nervous."

"Well... you're being adopted into one of the major noble clans, so it stands to reason that you would be nervous about being adopted. We just have to be nervous about intermingling with some of the higher ups in the nobel families. I mean, Izuru's used to it as he is from a noble family and is used to all of this. Renji and I are not. You will make a very pretty princess though."

"Princess?" Momo blinked a couple of times.

"Well... you are being adopted into a nobel family are you not?"

The female looked away before shaking her head. "I don't feel like I am a part of the family. It's Shiro-chan who is becoming a part of the family and I honestly feel as if I'm an outsider."

"Don't think that way." Izuru came down and the three found themselves waiting for Renji.

The last academy student happened to take a long time getting down. Momo's cheeks puffed out. "What took you so long?"

"What?" Renji blinked a couple of times. "I slept in. So what?"

Izuru let out a sigh. "We don't need to be late. This is important to Momo as well."

The three then headed to where they were told the ceremony would be held. Momo blinked a couple of times. "This is the Shiba-clan estate?"

"No... it's actually bigger." The blond haired academy student took a deep breath. "This is actually the estate of the Ukitake clan, so it belongs to Ukitake Taicho. He is likely playing host to the ceremony, though I don't know why."

The three stepped forward and Renji waved a greeting to Miyako and Kaien as soon as he saw them. An older female who was standing near them came over in a carefree manner and repeated the action. The female took them off guard and after a bit of time Momo realized it was the supposed younger sister from the Shiba clan. Kukaku though looked like she was older then them.

Izuru, Renji and Sojiro were taken into the room where the ceremony would be held with everyone else while Momo was led into another room with Miyako and Kukaku. The busty female hurried over and pulled out a plum colored kimono with peach blossoms on it. "You get to wear this for the ceremony."

"I can't." The small academy student clapped a hand over her mouth.

Miyako smiled. "You're a member of the Shiba clan, or you will be once everything is said and done. It's too bad little Toshiro can't see you and that we can't dress him up as well."

Momo bit her lip and looked at the ground, the entire thing more then she had been expecting. She eventually went in and the entire thing became a blur. As she was brought in to sit with the Shiba clan members she looked over to see that Byakuya Kuchiki was sitting there with Rukia. Rukai didn't look at Renji and he didn't look at Momo.

" _Please don't let that happen between me and Renji._ " The small female continued to look at the ground. She heard the Kuchiki noble mutter something about the law to which Isshin and Kaien responded in unison that the Kuchiki noble didn't understand the law. It was then over and she was glad to be heading back to the academy. " _I don't think being a princess is something I can do. I mean... I'm nowhere near as pretty as Miyako-dono or Kukaku-dono._ "

Renji spoke up then. "Well... the sake was nice."

"That's all you can say?" Kira blinked a couple of times while Momo tugged at her comfortable and plain school uniform.

"Well... I think we can say that Momo was pretty. We all said that didn't we?" The red heads comment caused both Momo and Izuru to blush while Sojiro laughed.


	3. Adoption (part 3)

“May I have the honor of escorting my adorable…”

“I don’t think so.” Miyako’s voice remained firm, her eyes narrowed as she glared at her brother-in-law. Kaien on the other hand gave her a look of relief from not having to deal with his twin brother’s antics which would often lead to a scuffle among the Shiba clan siblings as the two younger ones might join in just for the fun of it. She watched Momo look around, obviously dazed. “ _I don’t blame her. A lot has happened in the last few days._ ”

“I… what’s going on?”

“The ceremony is over, so we’re heading back to the academy.”

Miyako’s eyes blinked, carefully taking in the young academy student, a lock of blond hair falling in front of her eyes; she definitely remembered meeting Kira Izuru when he was much smaller. The way he looked at Momo – “ _He’s definitely crushing on her, but her marrying into our family is advantageous to us._ ” Momo’s companion with the red hair pulled back into a spikey ponytail folded his arms behind his back, acting as if he didn’t really care about the given situation. “ _And this Abarai Renji would definitely fit in with the Shiba clan._ ”

“We can walk Momo back if you want as we’re all headed in the same direction,” the one with the red hair suggested.

“Uh…” Despite his crush, Izuru remained quite cautious which in turn resulted in Renji elbowing him in the ribs. “Um, yeah?”

“Wait. Um…” Momo glanced at the floor, rather taken aback by the situation.

Isshin of course…

“No way!” The man crossed his arms, glaring at Izuru while Sojiro let out a chuckle which drew Momo’s attention to him. When she looked at him, he gave her a soft smile, but a soft blush spread across her cheeks. Isshin’s attention was still upon the one who he considered an intruder upon – whatever it was that went through Isshin’s mind which in turn resulted in Kaien putting his older twin brother into a headlock.

“Seriously? Don’t make her uncomfortable her first day as an official member of the family, dumbass!”

Miyako let out a sigh, watching Momo look at her new father nervously. “Kaien, you’re not helping.”

“Perhaps…” Sojiro spoke up, making both of the older two Shiba siblings stop short. “Perhaps Miyako-dono would like to walk back with Momo so that they can have a mother-daughter conversation.” The words, of course, made Momo look down at her feet and shift uncomfortably, yet the amount of discomfort she showed – Miyako couldn’t tell if it was just the rather loud manner in which the Shiba clan expressed themselves, or if there was something more going on unless she talked to the girl.

“Yeah.” A smile spread across her face. “We could also stop by and see Toshiro, right?”

“Shiro-chan?”

“It’s a bit of a bummer you’ve changed out of your kimono, but we can show him how pretty his older sister looks in that kimono another time, right?”

“I’m…” Momo stammered out, her eyes darting away. “I’m not pretty.”

“Of course you are!” Kira blurted out, but when Renji didn’t respond in kind he elbowed the red-head.

“Uh… yeah?”

Sojiro shook his head, not saying anything knowing full well – Momo blurted out, “You’re lying! You’re just saying that…”

“We’ll be taking our leave, Miyako-dono.” Sojiro made a quick bow before grabbing onto the shoulder of Izuru’s uniform – likely because grabbing Renji would result in a full-blown scuffle that the Shiba clan were definitely fond of, something Momo wasn’t yet used to; he did follow after despite Sojiro not grabbing onto his uniform; Miyako breathed a sigh of relief while Momo looked at her feet nervously.

The girl definitely did feel awkward around the men in the family, shying away from them, but she did let Kukaku give her a hug before they headed out. Of course, despite the intention of the walk being a chance for the two of them to bond, neither said anything and Momo remained nervous until they arrived at Shiro’s room back at the fourth; a smile appeared on her face upon seeing the boy drawing, his feet kicking contently.

“Shiro-chan!”

His head darted up, his mouth twisting slightly. Momo walked over and sat down next to her younger brother and he sat up, leaning into her. Miyako smiled at the child and the dragon still on the wall. A voice from behind made her turn her head. “We weren’t expecting any of you today.”

“Isane…” Miyako turned her head towards Momo. “I’m going to step out to talk to her real quick.”

“We’ll be okay.”

“He’s doing fine if that’s what you want to know. Or are you hoping for some change?”

“I don’t even know what the boy was like before all of this, though I guess we should ask Momo so we can have some way of gauging what’s going on.”

“That is a thought. I guess Unohana will want to talk to his sister personally about that as well.” Isane nodded her head.

“As for why we’re here, Momo is on the way back to the academy and we decided to stop by.”

“I love how close those two are. Those bonds formed in the Rukongai are quite strong, aren’t they.”

“Yes…” For a brief moment, Miyako’s mind wandered to the bond formed by Gin and Rangiku, yet she wondered how much more Gin was keeping from everyone. After all, he’d not trusted anyone regarding the fact he didn’t trust Aizen. More importantly, she wished he could be more involved with the boy and the boy’s recovery. She also put into her mental checklist the fact she did need to speak with Ganju about how to treat Toshiro once they did bring him home.

“Anyways, I’ll leave the three of you to bond as a family, alright?

“Yes.” Miyako’s attention turned back to the room, but she stopped upon hearing Momo speak.

“So, Sojiro says that he thinks I’ll make a very pretty princess, Shiro-chan,” Hearing her daughter speak made Miyako take a pause in the doorway, realizing the girl didn’t realize she was listening. “But I don’t _feel_ pretty or like a princess. Plus, I think those girls are right. I…”

“What girls?”

Momo’s head darted up, startling. Shiro-chan also looked up, his small body tensing up. “I…”

“Shiro-chan, do you think your sister is pretty?” Miyako watched the boy turn his head, confusion obviously appearing on his face. “Oh, sweetheart. I’m sorry for putting you on the spot like that.” Taking a deep breath. “You are very pretty Momo, but if you are having problems with any of the girls at the academy, well – tell me.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Momo, you and Shiro are our precious children.”

“The reason you…” Momo glanced at the ground.

“Admittedly, we decided to adopt the two of you because of Shiro, but the two of you are a packaged deal, and both Kaien and I want to love both of you equally. To us, having children when that’s not been an option – that is a precious thing.” A grin spread across her face. “Plus, I think when we spend our first time home as a family that you’ll learn the Shiba clan isn’t the type of clan to judge a person based on what they are, but on who they are.”

“But who I am – I’m not anything special.”

Miyako watched the way Toshiro looked at his sister but then watched one hand reach up, tightening around the sleeve of her clothing before leaning his head into her shoulder. “Shiro thinks otherwise, as do I and Kaien. Special, it’s not always about being super amazing, but more of being yourself regardless of that. That’s what makes a person special.”

“I…”

“I know. You need to think about that, but don’t forget you’re still figuring out who you are and what you want to do.” Miyako smiled at her two children, deciding she was definitely looking forward to her future as a parent but wished Kaien were there to see what was going on in the moment.


End file.
